Extraction of humic acid and related materials from carbonaceous raw materials (e.g. Humalite, Leonardite, Sub-Bituminous Coal, Menefee, Peat, and the like) has been practiced for years and is accordingly known in the art. Process steps vary, but the process output is generally a particulate material with suboptimal solubility in water.
Suboptimal solubility in water of particulate material enriched in humic acid and related materials presents a problem. Because organic and other producers typically prefer to apply mixtures that contain solvents such as water that are safe and healthful for both plants and workers, there is a need, long-felt by now, for a process for making a fully water-soluble granule enriched in humic acid.
It is known that microbial organisms provide a wide array of beneficial ecosystem services, especially with respect to plant growth and nutrient availability. In particular, it is known that certain bacteria (e.g. plant growth-promoting rhizobacteria) are of agricultural importance for promoting plant growth, suppression of disease causing organisms, and beneficially altering nutrient availability in the soil. Furthermore, it is known that the combination of humic acid and microbial organisms may provide a broad range of benefits to the soil. Conventionally, humic acid and microbial organisms are either applied to the soil separately, or combined and applied in liquid or soluble powder form. Separate application has the primary disadvantage of requiring an additional application step; whereas, use of a liquid form has the primary disadvantages of being difficult to transport and having a shortened shelf life.
Furthermore, since a large percentage of globe relies on dry farming techniques (e.g. non-irrigated farmlands), a combined humic acid and microorganism granule may have the advantages of being easily and evenly applied to the soil in during dry farming operations, which is desirable. Therefore, there is a need to provide a fully-water soluble granule comprising humic acid and a dormant microbial community composition.